The foxy sanin
by lancelot.knight
Summary: many years have past since Naruto was a lowly genin. on an mission to the land of the waves once again who is the missing nin from the leaf and why does he look so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked up into the sky. He was on his way to a mission from konoha to the land of the waves. It had beeen

so long since he had last seen Inari and Tazuna. It seemed as though some rogue a class ninja had set up a base

in that area and were terrorising the locals. Naruto was sent alone on this mission because of his previous

experience in the area with team 7. Ahh team 7 Naruto thought those were the days, before Sakura left to become

a full medical practitioner in konoha hospital and before he'd finally had enough and done IT...

"I mustn't think of it" Naruto thought to himself "I'll just end up feeling guilty and i'll lose my focus on the mission".

Naruto was coming up towards the bridge named after himself very quickly and he realised that it would be on the bridge

that a trap would be laid if he was expected. Naruto came to a dead stop in the trees just before he came into sight of

the bridge. He thought to himself "if i send shadow clones i can get an idea of what lays ahead however if i use

dads technique i can get into the village totally unseen and get briefed by inari. mmnnn what shall i do?" Naruto didn't

used to be this thoughtful but ever since he'd done IT he had grown up a lot and learned that sometimes rushing

in doesn't help. if he hadn't rushed in that time Sakura wouldn't have lost her left eye and and he wouldn't have gone

into such a rage that he KILLED Sasuke for his ultimate betrayal, he could hancle getting himself knocked around

getting beaten into the ground until he was almost dead but no one touched his friends!

Naruto finally decided " ok i'll get the lay of the land with the shadow clones and i'll go into town with dads jutsu"

after performing the jutsu and sending 10 shadow clones towards the bridge naruto built up his chakra and after

performing a few hand signs his chakra started to glow bright yellow and he rose high above the forest

he was flying but he was so fast all anyone saw was a yellow blur if they were concentrating.

But the ninja below on the bridge were to busy with the new sanin's shadow clones he'd already warned them not

to let out to much power. He didn't want them to destroy the bridge after all! as the first clone came towards the bridge

three ninjas came out of a guards hut in the middle of the bridge one had a headband with a scratch that had the

symbol for the hidden cloud village another for the hidden mist whilst the other strangely enough had a leaf headband

on! Narutos clone dispelled himself to let his real self know this interesting development.Whilst the others took out the

other two, leaving the leaf missing nin for later.they knew after all that their real self would want to speak to him.

Narutos real self on the other hand was getting an update on the situation from inari and his mother! it seemed the

ninja had set up a base in the area around 3 months earlier none of the villagers knew why. Naruto figured it had

something to do with the land of the waves having no shinobi to operate against them that and it would be hard for

the hunter nins that were after all of them to find them. Soon after they came they'd killed tazuna for resisting.

they'd tried sending people to go get help for a while but most had been caught. Luckily just one had made it to

konoha and alerted Naruto and Lady tsunade. It also seemd that the ninjas 20 or so ninjas were holding a few people hostage

Naruto upon hearing this growled and finally said something to the now almost adult Inari "cowards. Ok inari i want you

and your people to stay out of my way. I don't want any off you hurt and it seems like there are some ninjas here that

are even worse that Zabuza ok?" Inari nodded " ok lets get ready to kick some ass" Naruto replied..

chapter 2 coming soon please review and tell me what i need to change and what i am doing wrong this is my first fan fic ever lol


	2. the sword of elements

Naruto took a scroll out of his backpack. after opening it he channeled his chakra into his right hand

and placed in ontop of the scroll with his left he made a few quick handsigns, there was a poof of

smoke and a katana appeared with a dragons emblem on the hilt. Naruto slowly and almost

reverently unsheathed the sword the blade glowed with a slight red tint it almost looked like it was on

fire. the scroll had been sealed by him using one of his fathers special sealing jutsu's. naruto remembered

his 18th birthday when the hokage (lady tsunade) had finally told him of his father and mother. He'd

been given this sword and which was his fathers along with a lot of jutsu scrolls made specially for

him by his father. he had known that he wouldn't be there to see his son grow up and he knew if people

knew he had a son that he would be a target for his old enemies so he'd made the 3rd keep quiet

and forbade jiriya and those few people who knew from telling. this last law created by the 4th had an even

worse punishment upon it than the one created by the third for narutos protection. it didn't take long for

naruto to realise that he had a gift for sealing jutsu's he was by now even better than his father.

but he decided that is enough of my reminising. time to kick butt. naruto put the katana on his

back and quickly made sure he had plenty of shuriken and kunai.

A figure slowly walked into the centre of town with a blue glow forming around his body, he walked up to

a stocks where a young woman was bound and it looked as though she had been whipped the figures

face made a snarl and he tapped the lock on the stocks with one finger. the lock broke off and the woman

was freed she colapsed to the floor in a weakened state. after a few moments she slowly got up and

limped away. "you can come out of hiding" naruto shouted "i know you are there". 4 ninjas suddenly

appeared in front of the confident naruto. mmmnn naruto thought so we have 3 sound nins and a rock

nin this may get interesting! "give up or i won't hesitate to kill you all" naruto said to the 4 bemused ninja

one of the sound nins laughed "it's 4 against one you don't stand a chance". Naruto smirked and a grin

appeared on his fox like face "you guys couldn't beat me if it was 50 to 1" naruto drew his sword and got into

a fighting stance. one of the sound nins pulled a sword out that had circular holes in the blade. naruto

luckily had seen blades like this in the past and knew that they create sound waves to disorientate you

and can even if you are unlucky kill you. however he had his own sword and his sword was special

naruto channeled a small portion of chakra into the blade the flame like effect became even more noticable

and a funny blue glow also came on the blade at the same time. naruto jumped back and slashed his sword

and a firey cross came from the end of the blade the sound nin dodged the attack saying to his comrades

"leave him to me i wanna have some fun with this guy". he looked over to where the firey cross had struck

the ground there was a very large whole much larger than there should have been from a fire style

jutsu. naruto smiled a little evily " ahh i see you've figured it out if only somewhat slightly. yes this sword

can access my chakra and turn it into not one but two different elements. at the moment i am using fire

and wind. but i can use all types of element with this sword that is why it is called the elemental dragon

after all" naruto leapt forward making a quick slashing movement with his sword across his enemies

sword. hah his enemy thought i have you now. he prepared to use the soundwaves from his sword to

kill naruto but to his surprise his own sword shattered on contact with the elemental dragon. naruto

quickly finished him off with a slash across his neck decapitating him he would after all be able to

claim a hefty price from the head of a missing nin back in konoha.

the other two sound nins gulped and the earth nin look like he was about to faint. naruto didn't blame him

it looked like the kid was only about 13. the kid made a few handsigns and dissapeared into the ground

naruto knew that he wasn't really going he was just waiting for an opportunity to strike frrom below.

naruto channeled some chakra to his eyes. after watching hinata for a few years and a little bit of

research into the byakugan and even the sharingan and the origins of both kekegenki naruto had come

up with a way to create his own type of eye jutsu that was actually better than the two because it was

a mixture of the two the only problem was it had the same flaw as the byakugan in that there was a

small blind spot in the middle of his back. he saw the sound nins take out their flutes but before they

could put them to their lips they were already falling to the ground dead. he'd used an electric bolt attack

on the one on his right and with his left hand he'd sent a super high pressurised jet of water through the

mans chest. now to deal with the little pest naruto stomped his foot down on the ground.

the ground shook and a huge crater appeared (similar to tsunades ground punch). he grabed the small kid

by the collar and flicked the back of his neck and tie him up (he would never kill a little kid after all).


End file.
